Maybe This Will Work
by GeritaShipper565
Summary: Aslan decides to allow the Pevensies to stay in Narnia and assist Caspian in returning it to the Golden Age. Maybe he just wants to get Peter hooked up...or does he have an ulterior motive? Actually, it's most likely the first one. As much as he pretends not to know, he knows. (Originally written for a friend)


Peter Pevensie/Prince Caspian X (10th). Warning- kisses, Peter dissing Miraz, lots of drama, fight between Peter and Miraz will be described. Peter and the rest will be given the choice of staying in Narnia which they do because Caspian. Sorry Susan (hell no). This was originally written for a friend so it's quite tame. Sorry if I made them too OOC, I tried my best to get as close as possible to their movie versions. Not book because personally, the movie was much more realistic. :/

 _~At Aslan's How~_

"Narnia really has changed," Peter murmured as soon as Caspian was within hearing distance.

"Pardon, my King?" Caspian inquired moving away from the doorway.

"I mean, ugh, how do I explain this?" Peter muttered, glaring at the map in front of him.

"Maybe you mean that when you were ruling the animals could talk and the trees could move?" Caspian input, inching closer towards him. Peter stared at him with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "Yes, that's one and, well, you," Peter continued closing the space between them.

"Me? What would that mean my liege?" Caspian stammered, backing up quickly.

"It means, that you and _your_ people came and _ruined_ Narnia," he hissed. Sapphire blues narrowing into slits. Caspian held his ground as the High King, _his Idol_ , advanced. Caspian decided to study Peter's features. He had a bit of freckles sprayed across his nose. There was dust in his golden hair and his lips. Oh, his lips looked _so_ soft…and kissable. Ah! _Focus_ Caspian! Now is _not_ the time!

"And I'm thankful for that," he ended with their noses an inch apart. Their breaths intermingled and Caspian wet his lips. Peter's eyes followed the motion and he swallowed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Caspian breathed as Peter's hand cupped his chin.

"You don't have to," Peter smirked and kissed him. It wasn't anyway near to how Caspian imagined it, it was _much_ better. His lips were chapped but soft. Peter's hands were tangled in his hair, pulling slightly on it. Caspian wrapped his arms tentatively around Peter's- the _High King's_ waist. He moaned and allowed Peter to slip his tongue in. It was softer than Caspian expected but, hey, he wasn't complaining. Caspian felt like he was in heaven with those few moments. It could've lasted much longer if he didn't hear footsteps approaching them.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and began, "My King-"

"No, call me Peter," he interrupted.

"Alright, Peter," Caspian obliged testing it out, "I believe someone approaches."

"I had no idea how much I appreciated your accent," Peter grinned still breathless. Caspian gave him a brilliant smile as Susan walked in.

"Peter, it is Miraz. He has arrived along with his army," she reported nervously, glancing worriedly at Caspian. He looked away quickly and studied the High King's- _Peter's_ expression.

"What? But-" he began. "Caspian, let us deal with this," Peter interrupted for the second time that day.

"But, if there is something I can do, allow me to do it," Caspian said following them.

"Of course," Peter nodded giving him a fond look before running towards the exit. Susan stared as Peter's figure disappeared completely before talking. "Nice to know he's warming up to you," she smiled brushing her fingers against his.

"I guess you could say that," Caspian replied not staring her in the eye as he pulled his hand away. She frowned as he ran off. What on Earth got into him?

"Susan! Come quickly! Peter is about to fight Miraz!" Edmund shouted sprinting towards her.

"What? Alright I'm coming," she replied nervously before following him. She climbed the ledge and took her place among the other archers to watch the fight.

As Peter walked out with Edmund, the Narnians screamed advice and random gibberish. "Are you nervous Pete?" Edmund inquired scowling at Miraz when they got close enough.

"No, it's Lucy I'm scared of. She'll have my head if I lose," he scoffed. Edmund chuckled as he handed him his sword and shield. Caspian was standing behind Peter and couldn't help but feel useless. Peter had to fight _his_ battle even though Peter had insisted that he do it himself. What a way to feel like a liability.

Peter walked out to meet Miraz halfway and stopped with his back to the Narnians. And Caspian was enjoying the view. He… should pay attention to the fight.

"You know, it's not too late to surrender," Miraz said, putting on his helmet.

"Well feel free," Peter quipped, glaring at the man.

"How much will die for the throne?" he inquired raising his sword.

"Just one," Peter declared, putting on his helmet.

They circled each other before Peter ran onto a large rock to get a higher vantage point. He grunted as he jumped off onto Miraz's shield. There was a clang as the metal slammed together. Peter narrowed his eyes as he looked for a weakness in Miraz's defense. Said man jabbed his sword at him but Peter blocked it. Miraz wasn't as skilled as Peter thought he would be but he was a challenging opponent.

Peter parried his thrust with a quick flick of his wrist. Miraz faked a low jab before ramming his shield into Peter's face. There were shouts on both sides when it happened. He grunted and stumbled back a bit to gain some distance. Caspian nearly ran into the fight before he remembered that he wasn't allowed to. Instead he just watched on in fear as his uncle advanced on the High King.

Peter inhaled deeply before circling again, his sword raising dust behind him.

"Tired boy?" Miraz mocked earning a chuckle from his councilors.

"Hah, you wish old man," Peter jeered raising his shield. Miraz made a bitter face before he ran forward. Peter ducked him and elbowed him in the side. Miraz fell face first into the stone. He snarled and tried to trip Peter but was much too sluggish.

"Peter is going to win," Caspian murmured awestruck as Peter blocked all attacks.

"Yeah, he is," Edmund agreed giving him a strange look. "When did you become buddies with Peter?" he enquired and nearly burst out laughing when Caspian's face quickly turned red.

"I-I did not mean, I meant Peter, no, the King High, no, the High King, yes him," Caspian stuttered and attempted to cover his face. Edmund snickered, "Aww, you like him, don't you." Caspian blushed harder than before and turned away. Edmund smiled and turned back to the fight just as Miraz pulled a nasty trick. Edmund hadn't seen one since he was journeying to Cairn.

Miraz had ducked and given Peter an upper cut. His helmet flew off and he bit his lip drawing blood. While Peter was still disoriented, Miraz used the chance to trip Peter and step on his shoulder. There was a loud pop and Peter bit his already bleeding lip to stop from shouting in pain. He kicked him off before scrambling away to the opposite side.

Peter held his shoulder and moved his shield his left arm. "That's not good, Peter's left handed with his sword," Edmund muttered under his breath. Caspian just watched on with bated breath. He was mumbling prayers under his breath like his tutor had told him to do in times of hardships. Peter decided to come back harder than before.

"By Jove, he's killing it," Edmund commented with a hint of pride in his voice as Miraz fell yet again. Caspian nodded in agreement but kept his eyes glued to Peter's shoulder. He rarely moved it and kept it close to his body.

"Letting up already?" Miraz gasped as Peter winced when Miraz slammed his sword into his shield.

"Five minutes," Peter replied trying not to look the slightest bit winded.

"You have three," Miraz spat before limping away. Peter made a weird face as he walked off. Why did Miraz think this would affect Peter? He obviously needed the time.

Caspian took his sword and shield from him and handed it to a nearby centaur. Edmund helped Peter sit. "I think it's dislocated," Peter informed tilting his head up to stare at him. Edmund nodded and ran off to talk to Susan. Caspian glanced back at his retreating figure before turning back to Peter.

"You certainly got back at him for hurting you," Caspian commented stooping.

"I guess you could say that," he murmured and Caspian cracked a smile.

"You had me worried for a while. I thought you were losing," Caspian admitted applying some pressure to the shoulder.

"Ouch and I didn't mean to. And I thought he was going to hit me in the privates for a second," Peter whispered. Caspian gawked at him before laughing. An _actual_ laugh. Peter was awestruck with how beautiful he looked. The laugh was deep and joyful.

"You were honestly worried about that?" Caspian asked after the laughter died down.

"Wouldn't you be?" Peter responded as Edmund walked up. He rolled his eyes and began setting his arm. "Jeez Ed, are you trying to dislocate it even more?" Peter groaned. "Maybe," Edmund smirked before he picked up his sword and shield. Caspian held out his hand and Peter grasped it immediately. They stood a bit too close together and had a silent conversation. Peter nodded and Caspian smiled. He turned towards Edmund and accepted his shield and sword.

"Come on, smile," Edmund hissed at him with 30 seconds remaining. He spun on his heel and gave an award winning smile. The Narnians cheered raucously as he walked back onto the cement.

Miraz made no smart remark but simply charged at Peter who easily side stepped it. He parried his jabs and blocked his thrusts. Peter was thinking of ways to beat him, analyzing his every motion. Miraz tried to fake another hit but Peter was ready for it this time. He grabbed Miraz by the chain mail and knocked off his helmet. He growled, "Using my moves hmm? I would not think you would."

"You moves? I think you're 1300 years late," Peter quipped earning a chuckle from Caspian. Miraz shot him a dirty look and mouthed 'You're next'. For some reason, that infuriated Peter. His sword was knocked out of his hands. Miraz grabbed him, abandoning his sword, and tried to flip him. Peter scoffed and used Miraz's own momentum to vault himself over his shoulder. He snatched his arms and twisted them while pressing a knee to his back.

"Yield," Peter demanded applying pressure to his back.

"Alright, I-I yield," Miraz ground out and gasped as Peter let go of him. Peter couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his face. Caspian looked positively ecstatic. He walked away from the Usurper King triumphant.

"Peter, look out!" Edmund screamed and Peter tightened his grip on his sword. Miraz had launched himself at Peter. He grabbed him and drove his sword right through his abdomen. Miraz froze up and glanced down at the blossoming red spot in his clothes. Peter pulled out his sword and rubbed it on Miraz's shoulder.

"Well do it," he snapped as Peter hovered over him. "Kill me."

"It is not my right to do it," Peter remarked coldly and Caspian recognized the High King from Old. The stern look on his face, the stiffness of his jaw. Peter turned in one swift motion and held his sword out to Caspian. He glanced at him in disbelief. Peter nodded and only his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Caspian took a deep breath and started towards him. He accepted the sword with a small smile. Peter said nothing but returned the smile. He walked back to Edmund while Caspian headed for his uncle. Miraz stayed silent as his nephew held a sword in front of him.

"I guess I was wrong. You do have the guts," Miraz sneered as Caspian prepared to finish the job. Peter watched on as Caspian raised the sword higher.

"No, I will not do it. You will live with this failure," Caspian decided letting the sword drop. Miraz said nothing but looked relieved that his eye didn't get stabbed out. And Caspian thought the noise was deafening before but now it was downright insanity. Edmund smiled and patted his shoulder while wriggling his eyebrows at him. Caspian blushed ever so slightly. Peter studied him before giving him a cheeky grin.

"You made the right choice," he smiled. In that moment, Caspian had never been so proud. And to make it even better, Peter hugged him. In front of _everyone_! Caspian was still and his mouth was making an 'O'. He returned the hug and Edmund snorted, "When are you going to kiss?" Peter scowled, "Are you jealous? Because there's plenty going around!" Peter included Edmund in their hug while he swore loudly.

"By Jove! Peter, have you lost your mind?!" Edmund inquired all though he was laughing like an idiot. "I wish," Peter grinned, releasing Caspian. In their moment, no one noticed Miraz's councilors helping him up.

"You will pay for this when I get back," Miraz snarled at him.

"Oh but you won't," he growled stabbing him with an arrow. One of Susan's to be specific. "They have killed our King! Send message, they have killed our king!" he cried and the message passed to their soldiers. Caspian and Peter stared at each other. This could be their last fight but their souls be damned if they didn't go down fighting.

 _~After they win the Battle~_

Peter sighed and sat down below a tree. He surveyed the area. This was where the Telmarines were living. He got looks from passer-byes as they walked pass. He found that they doubled back around when they realized who he was. They murmured and talked. A few times, some girls giggled at him. He smiled halfheartedly and got up to move to a more secluded area.

When Caspian found him, he was sitting on a cliff overlooking the river. "What is the High King doing out here?" Caspian inquired sitting down next to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Relaxing. Shouldn't you be at a coronation?"

Caspian frowned, "That's later tonight. I…I didn't want to do it during the day." Peter studied his expression before caressing his hand. Caspian didn't try to stop the gesture but instead leaned into it.

"You're like a cat," Peter murmured running his hand through Caspian's hair. "Am I?" he enquired resting his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter nodded and continued carding his fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" Peter asked glancing up at the sky. Baby blue was fading into lilac, peach and cognac as the sun set.

"I…miss my uncle," Caspian whispered burying his head into Peter's neck. Peter said nothing but just supplied his presence. Peter wrapped his arm around Caspian's shoulders. He heard footsteps approaching them and looked over his shoulder.

"It's Aslan; he wants to talk to us. _All_ of us," Edmund informed. Normally, he would've made a comment about them being so near but he looked troubled. Peter shrugged Caspian off his shoulder and got up. He offered a hand to him which Caspian accepted gratefully.

Aslan was standing in the center of the courtyard waiting for them. He turned to watch them and raised a huge paw to tell Caspian to stay back. He did so reluctantly. Peter glanced at him before continuing along with Edmund. Susan and Lucy were already there waiting patiently for them. They all bowed before the Great Lion.

"Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve. You may know why I have called you here," Aslan began and motioned for them to stand. Caspian felt a horrible pull in his chest which almost caused him to fall.

"To send us back," Susan breathed while Lucy and Edmund exchanged looks of worry.

Aslan chuckled, "That is one option. The other is one to stay in Narnia. But there is the consequence of never returning to your life in the other world." Peter gaped at him and stared at Susan. The idea of staying in Narnia was oh so alluring but leaving England behind was difficult for them to grasp. Aslan stayed silent as they thought about it.

The Telmarines stood still as the Kings and Queens of Old decided. They could stay and bring Narnia back to the Golden Age it once was. Or they could leave and go back to England with their parents and friends. Peter looked at Caspian and he knew his answer. He stared at his siblings and they all nodded. They knew what their hearts wanted.

"We've made our decision. We'll stay in Narnia," Peter spoke, his voice was clear and echoed around in the space.

Aslan grinned, "I had a feeling you would say that. Now, for the rest of you, there is a choice for you to. You may stay here or return to your real world. The one where they have come from."

Murmurings started in the crowd. They had heard of the other world before but the concept of leaving the only place they had known? It sounded foreign and strange to them. Peter moved to stand by Aslan along with Lucy while Susan and Edmund stood on his other side. He made eye contact with Caspian who looked like the sun himself.

"I'll go," a new voice announced. Caspian stared in shock as his aunt stepped up with his cousin. She gave Caspian a fond look before she stood in front of the door Aslan had created from a tree.

"Prunaprismia... I will go with you," Glozelle informed stopping her before she continued. Aslan nodded and said, "I give you my blessings children. Once a child of Narnia, always a child of Narnia." Prunaprismia paused and told Peter something before she continued going through the portal.

Aslan closed the portal before he spoke to Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Caspian didn't attempt to hear the conversation. He was just glad the Kings and Queens of Old decided to stay. It would make running Narnia easier on himself. Aslan turned and walked towards Caspian who knelt respectively.

"Stand my boy. Just as I have done with High King Peter, I must do with you," Aslan murmured. He told him something before announcing, "Listen to your Kings and Queens my dear children!" Aslan then ran off into the nearby woods. The Telmarines cheered joyously before they began dancing.

Peter walked up to him and inquired, "What did Aslan tell you?"

"He told me to listen to you," Caspian said lying through his teeth.

"Well he's not wrong," Peter began before Susan hit him over the head. "Sorry, anyway shouldn't we be planning your coronation?" Peter laughed. Edmund and Lucy launched a conversation about the colors of upholsters and what kind was best.

"Yes, we should. Come let us go plan a party," Caspian said talking to one of the Lords.

"I say, I'm absolutely famished, what do you have to eat?" Edmund asked while rubbing his stomach.

"Is all you ever think about food?" Lucy snapped. They got into another argument once again. Susan started scolding them while Peter and Caspian giggled.

 _~Later that Evening at the Coronation~_

Caspian held his breath as he walked down the passageway. He couldn't believe he was actually becoming a King. Susan gave him a smile and Edmund gave him a thumbs up. Peter winked at him and waited until he was standing in front of his throne.

"As you all may know, Prince Caspian the 10th will no longer be a prince. Instead, he will become a King and bring Narnia back to its Golden Age. Alongside the Kings and Queens of Old," one of his councilors announced. Narnians and Telmarines were mixed about in the crowd. They stayed respectively silent as Lucy made her way down with a golden crown on a violet pillow.

Peter stepped forward and accepted the crown. He turned and placed it on Caspian's head. Peter bowed and stood to his right. "Time for your big speech," he whispered. Caspian nodded and stepped forward.

"At first, the thought of being King scared the living daylights out of me. But now, I cannot fathom being anything but. I do hope I can live up to the legacies standing next to me today. High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. I only hope I can do at least one quarter of what you have achieved," Caspian said bowing to them.

"Don't be stupid. I am sure you will do more than us and then some," Edmund snorted.

"Arse! Be quiet and listen," Peter hissed tapping him. There were a few snickers from the Narnians and the Telmarines looked vandalized. "Please continue Caspian," Susan sighed while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, as I was saying. I do hope I can achieve as much as you have. I also hope that you will be there to assist me every step of the way," Caspian continued glancing at Peter as he said that. The tiniest of smiles made his way onto his face. Susan blushed as he bit his lip.

"And you Telmarines and Narnians. Will you follow me through thick and thin?" he inquired turning to face the crowd.

"Of course," Glenstorm said kneeling in front of him. Soon the entire crowd was kneeling. The others would've kneeled also if Caspian didn't give them the stink eye. Lord Val motioned to the guards and they played the trumpets in honor of their new King. He walked out into the courtyard while Peter and Susan remained behind.

"What are you waiting for?" Caspian inquired as he started waving.

"Pardon?" Peter asked while Susan furrowed her brow.

"You're the first Kings and Queens. Get up here and wave!" Caspian demanded as they stood there awkwardly. Peter muttered something rude before he stood next to Caspian and waved at the crowd. Susan joined him on his other side. Lucy and Edmund joined soon after.

"When does the party start?" Edmund whispered to Peter. He shrugged and repeated the question to Caspian.

"As soon as you are ready," Caspian murmured intertwining their fingers. Peter blushed slightly and conveyed the message to Edmund. He nodded happily and nudged Peter out of the way.

"Let's start now, it's already 5 o' clock," Edmund said as Peter was shoved next to Lucy.

"Fair point," Caspian said and started planning with the councilors. Peter scowled at Edmund and started arguing with him for shoving him so violently. "What if I had hurt Lucy?!"

"But you didn't," Edmund retorted and sighed as Peter continued. He stomped off before Peter could say anymore.

"Did you need to behave so with him?" Caspian queried as Peter rolled his eyes hard.

"He's used to it," Peter said patting Caspian on the shoulder. He sighed and just agreed to what Peter said. It was useless arguing with him for he could go for hours on end just to prove he was right. They discussed what wines and meads to bring for the event. Caspian mentioned how exquisite Telmarine wine is. Peter commented on how mind-blowing Narnian mead was. They settled on bringing both and some punch for Lucy and Edmund.

 _~Zee awesome party~_

"You should've seen Ed back in the day. He could down 5 bottles in one go," Peter informed passing him by while he was on the way to the kitchen. The chef hurried to take the boxes from him before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Really? He does not look the part. My father would get drunk on one bottle and call it a night," Caspian giggled and Peter scoffed. They went their separate ways to finish the arrangements for the celebration. After about an hour of doing this, they met in Caspian's room and plopped down on the bed.

"What a day," Caspian sighed into the pillow.

"This is nothing. When we were organizing parties, I and Edmund would be planning for days on end. But in the end, they were amazing," Peter replied stretching languidly.

"Ah, I had no idea," Caspian yawned rolling to his side.

"I don't blame you. We hardly had any idea to," Peter murmured snuggling into Caspian's pillow.

"You are going to sleep?" he asked.

"Hmm, yes you should to. It's 7, I'm sure that if they need us, they'll get us," Peter yawned, crawling off the bed. Caspian watched him leave before he got comfortable.

 _~Two hours later~_

"My King, the party is about to start. You should get ready lest you miss it," she informed before disappearing. Caspian groaned and grabbed a pillow. Huffing angrily, Caspian yawned and scratched his back before he started to get dressed. After he was finished and was making the final touches in the mirror, another knock came.

"Hold on, I'm coming," he shouted before he opened the door. He wolf whistled at Peter's clothes.

"Well thank you. You look absolutely charming also," Peter grinned causing Caspian to blush.

"Did you send up Seraphine?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes, I would've awoken you myself but Lu had me help her pick out her dress," Peter explained smoothing down his shirt. He fixed Caspian's hair before he said, "I should go now. It _is_ your party." Caspian nodded in understanding. Peter gave him a peck on the cheek before he descended the stairs. He waited five minutes before following the sound of music.

"Ah! There is the party boy himself!" Lord Randall announced as soon as he descended the stairs and brought Caspian into a quick hug.

"Lord Randall, it has been a while. I heard of the rebellion in your land, what happened?" Caspian said greeting his father's friend.

"Oh just a bit of troublemakers. I sent them back to Aslan, I did. I heard rumors of the Kings and Queens of Old coming to help you," Randall murmured lowering his voice.

"You have heard right. I must introduce you to High King Peter first," Caspian assured and led the way to his lover. He wove between many party goers who stopped him to say their congratulations.

"Yes thank you. Peter! This is my father's friend, Lord Randall. Lord Randall, this is the High King, Peter," Caspian said introducing the two men. They shook hands and Lord Randall bowed, "It is an honor. You defeated the wicked white witch who cursed our lands with eternal winter. Then you led Narnia into the Golden Age. For that, I must thank you on behalf of me and my people," Randall said bowing low. Peter shot Caspian a confused look and replied, "It was my duty."

"Ah, just like a King. I must say, you are rather young. But that matters not. Caspian, you picked a good one. Tulia! It has been a while," Randall yelled running off to talk to his cousin-in-law.

"You have picked a good one? Wow, he really wants you to get married," Peter chuckled as Caspian's face reddened. "He is fixated with the fact of finding me a suitor. Be it man or woman, he will find someone. I am afraid he has set his eye on you," Caspian explained rubbing his reddened cheeks.

"I am honored, considering I will accept if he asks," Peter snickered as Caspian blushed even harder. He scoffed and stomped off while Peter laughed. Edmund walked up next to him and inquired, "When is he going to propose?" Peter shrugged and Edmund sighed in defeat.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Edmund requested making puppy eyes. "Hmm... maybe. Just no sunflowers, they make my nose itch horribly," Peter muttered. Edmund ran off to make plans with Lucy. Peter rolled his eyes at his sibling's idiocy. Where would he be without them? Shaking his head, he started searching for the wine. What was a party without the occasional drunkards?

 _~After the Party~_

Peter groaned and trudged up the stairs. He had a bit too much wine but surprisingly, he wasn't _as_ drunk as everyone else. This was a personal record for himself. He had supervised the cleanup until the early hours of the morning. When he finally decided to retire for bed, he found himself at Caspian's door. He rubbed his eyes before turning to leave. He felt that Caspian needed time to himself. After all, he had nearly thrown Lord Gallo out a window.

He yawned as he shut the door. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that Caspian was curled up in his bed. He sighed deeply as he shifted him around before slithering in himself. He tucked them both in before he drifted off. Growing up was going to be much more fun this time around if Caspian was with them. After all, five were better than four.

 _~Two weeks later~_

Peter gazed at the moon. It had been a while since he last rested. The idea of being in Narnia again made him dizzy beyond comparison. And knowing that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon made him exhilarated. Caspian was sleeping in a chair next to him on the balcony. He wondered what Aslan told him that made him so flustered.

" _Take care of my nephew,"_ were Prunaprismia's words to him. What made her think that he wouldn't? He pondered how they were fairing in England. And he was positive Aslan sent them back to England. England, the idea of his country was strange to him now. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to return. He was sure he would grow up all over again in Narnia with Caspian at his side.

"Why are you still awake?" Caspian asked stretching luxuriously.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied quietly.

"Admiring the view? I have always loved the night," Caspian yawned running a hand through his hair.

"It is much better than England's. We only have rain clouds but when we don't, the view is spectacular," Peter sighed. He got up to join Caspian at the edge.

"That must be dreary," Caspian responded leaning over the balustrade.

"Oh it is. Have you ever heard of chocolate?" Peter asked shifting closer to him.

"Chocolate? What is that?" Caspian queried turning to look at him. The moon's light cast a glow on Peter that made him look like the King he once was. His features were more defined somehow. His jaw appeared more chiseled than it actually was. His hair glowed silver in the moonlight.

"It is absolutely delightful. I think we managed to make it last we were here," Peter explained leaning on the railing. "I would love to try some," Caspian mused closing his eyes. "I have to find the recipe. Edmund should know it. He always ate Turkish Delight, that's a type of chocolate," Peter rambled.

"Calm down, you sound like Lord Val. 'Caspian, did you know that dwarves can make the best armor?'" Caspian scoffed. Peter pouted, "Well I'm _sorry_ , my King." Caspian snorted and punched Peter. He stared at the dryads and nymphs who were rejoicing happily. If one watched long enough, they would be able to make out the tree's movements.

"What are they doing?" he inquired, squinting to see better.

"Expressing their happiness at Aslan's return. When we ruled Narnia before, they always danced whenever we were passing through," Peter supplied tip-toeing. Caspian stared at him curiously and just couldn't get over the fact he was still there. "What?" Peter inquired as he noticed Caspian's gaze.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking. About how you all are still here," he murmured, inspecting his shoes nervously. He had no reason to be but being around anyone of them did that to him, especially Peter. "We aren't leaving ever again. We never even meant to leave last time. Caspian, I promise you, I won't leave you," Peter promised, holding Caspian's face in his hands.

Peter forced Caspian to look at him as he spoke the last sentence. He kissed him on the nose gently before nuzzling his neck. Caspian bit his lip before pulling Peter into a hug. He chuckled and returned it. "Do you suppose Edmund would be awake?" Caspian inquired, grinning mischievously. Peter smirked evilly, "I would hope." They both disappeared into the night to cause mischief for the second youngest Pevensie. This time, their stay would be much more enjoyable.

Ohh I feel the emptiness coursing through my veins. I spent sooo long on this fic for her. Never start a fic during finals, guys. My advice. Please R&R for my sake. I'm going to be posting a cute fic of Peter sick and him being taken care of by Caspian. It's gonna be fun to write.


End file.
